


New Days In Inaba: A Fanfiction Where Everyone Is Happy

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, persona 4 golden
Genre: 2012, Angst, Bisexual Characters, Cooking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kanji is 16, Knitting, Lemon, Light-Angst, Love, M/M, Multi, Music, Naoto is 16, Painting, Post-Game, Queer Characters, Rare Pair, Rise is 16, Sex, Sharing Partners, Smut, Teddie (pretends to be) 16, Uncanon, Yu is 17, chie is 17, cis female naoto, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, fan idea, kids having sex, kids in love, longer haired naoto, m/m - Freeform, main character nanako, mentioned Homophobia, mentioned death, mentioned depression, mentioned sexism, mosty happy, nanako is a good little sister, nanako is there a lot since i love her, poly-esc relationship, proctective, snuggles, teddie goes to school, the way I want persona 4 to go after the game, they're all bi btw, yosuke is 17, yukiko is 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once some people start finding out things about themselves and how they feel about other people. There's a cry, a plea for the life they deserve. The one they need. So they put that plan in motion, to be happy. That's all they ever wanted.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Kuma | Teddie, Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	New Days In Inaba: A Fanfiction Where Everyone Is Happy

This is sadly filler until I write the chapter. stay on standby! I want to make this good!


End file.
